This feeling that remains
by The Reason Why
Summary: Alex has been gone for months. Marissa is with Ryan. But when she finally realizes that Alex is who she wants will it be too late? .malex.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my first story ever, so feed back is always great even if it sucks. So... tell me if I should continue or end it now.Thanx

It had been two months since Alex had left Marissa on the beach that night. Marissa thought she could handle losing Alex. It wasn't like they shared a future or anything, right? They were only together for a couple of months, well not even that. But even though they hadn't shared enough time together to see what was inside of each other, Alex bailed. Jealousy clouded her mind and Marissa was left emotionless. That night at the bonfire, when she left, Marissa was so stunned that she couldn't even try to create a reaction. As Alex and her "biker buddies" walked away, fading away in the beach moonlight, Ryan came to her side. He had always been the one to pick her up when something happened that would threaten her to fall. After the fire burnt out, as Marissa was saying her goodbyes to fellow classmates, it dawned on her. All the questions she meant to ask, but she was too slow to even acknowledge; why did I try to stop her? Why is she leaving? How could she do this to me after everything we've been through? Why wouldn't she just give us a chance? There were too many questions, and not enough answers. So Marissa threw her feelings aside, and tried to get Alex completely out of her mind. This would call upon a replacement. Sure there had been numerous guys that would date Marissa in a heart beat, but only one was truly interested, Ryan Atwood.

Marissa and Ryan have been re-dating for 7 months now, and they were reaching the point in their relationship where they had left off when Ryan left. Things were becoming serious and for a reason unknown to Ryan, Marissa wouldn't give herself to Ryan completely. She always created some excuse to avoid an intimate situation, but deep down she knew why she couldn't be with him completely. She still loved Alex. There was never a doubt in her mind that if she had the chance she'd go running into Alex's soft, loving arms. She'd replay the instant in her mind where Alex would climb through her window, or show up at her doorstep and they'd runaway together. But all of her fantasies would disappear when she'd wake up or the bell would ring for the next class to commence. Marissa knew deep in her heart, that she belonged to Alex and that Alex belonged to her. Then Marissa could never answer the question of "Why didn't I go after her if it was meant to be?" She'd make excuses like Alex was so totally liberated that there wouldn't be anyway in hell she'd want to stay in Newport Beach waiting for Marissa to come to terms with their relationship. Or she'd say that they were just too different. But none of that mattered, the truth was that Marissa couldn't deal with the way her mother would abandon her, and her friends would ridicule her until she gave up and left. But could she deal with that? Could she deal with the hate and rumours if she had Alex by her side? Marissa's thoughts would always end there. She never wanted to contemplate an answer that would make her think anymore that she should. She would never think about Alex Kelly again. Yeah, right.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, again. So here's another chapter and thanks to the people who reviewed. So hopefully this is good.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or anything that has anything to do with The OC, nor do I own The Valley, just my little story. I'm only having fun, please don't be mean.

Reviews are always good!

It was around 9pm on a Saturday night, Julie and Caleb were away at some Newport function and Marissa had fallen asleep on the couch after hearing Rachael Yamagata's voice signing the sweet lyrics of The Reason Why. That was the song that started it all; her and Alex. Marissa began to cry and soon enough she cried herself to sleep. And when she awoke she found a message from Ryan on her voicemail.

He had become much more possessive since they had gotten back together. It was as if he were afraid that she'd find another "Alex" and leave him. In truth, Ryan hated Alex for tormenting Marissa like that. From his perspective, Alex pressured Marissa into that relationship and it was all her fault. They were never in love or had a future. Alex was Marissa's transition person before she went on to Ryan again; until he was done with Lindsey, and ready for her.

Marissa grabbed her phone and started dialling Ryan's cell number. He picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ryan, it's me," Marissa spoke as she wiped away the stale tears.

"I called you like 3 hours ago, why didn't you return my call?" His voice began to sound harsh and interrogating.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the couch and must have slept through the ring," Marissa said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oh….Ok? I was wondering if you wanted to hangout tonight, you know your mom and Caleb are away for the night. Maybe I could stop by?" Ryan's voice was laced with desire. Marissa began to kick herself for telling him that they were gone, she really didn't want to have to bring him over and create some excuse for him to go, seeing as her parents were out at that stupid party, what could she do?

"Yeah sure, just give me a little bit of time to clean up. Ok?" Marissa tried to hide the discomfort in her voice.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in an hour. Bye."

"Great, this will be an interesting night," she said after she hung up.

It had been almost an hour since they talked and Marissa was just pacing around the spacious living room waiting for Ryan to arrive. She began to dread the fact that he was coming over and wondered why she hadn't just made an excuse so she could get back to her brooding. Lately she began to wonder why she was even with Ryan. Yeah he was kind of smart, good looking, friends with her friends, and they did have a long and intense past… But was that enough of a reason to be with him? She came to realize that maybe they got back together only because everyone expected them to, and not because _she_ wanted to. That night at the bonfire was when it all started, Marissa found that she was too emotionally drained from her break-up with Alex and just decided to pick up where her and Ryan left off. It was just so much easier than wallowing in self pity. Marissa was taken from her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Marissa slowly opened the front door to see Ryan standing there with a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Hey," he said with his droopy eyes running over her body. He leaned in to kiss her, but as he was moving in she turned to face, and he got her cheek. He just stood there with a questionable face. Marissa tried to get rid of the awkward moment.

"Hey to you, too. So what did you want to do tonight?" Marissa asked as she moved for him to come into the mansion.

"Well I borrowed some seasons of "The Valley" from Seth, so I thought that we could start with those and see where the night takes us," he said obvious that he had something else panned also.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go and get some sodas and I'll meet you in there in a sec?" said Marissa as she was walking away and trying to sound interested in the re run idea.

They had been sitting on the couch for about an hour and although "The Valley" was won of Marissa's beloved T.V. shows she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to other things, instead of paying attention to the episode. Marissa's mind started to jump into her past relationships. She started to think about her and Ryan and how they had broken up and how heart broken she was when she realized that he and Lindsey were becoming very close. Then her thoughts fast forwarded to DJ, he wasn't love. He was a mild attraction, just someone to hold onto while she continued her fall. Then there was Alex. That's where her mind stopped. She loved Alex. She loved her and treated her so horribly because she couldn't get the of idea 'miss perfect' being in love with a girl. So she sacrificed everything that she had worked so hard for to get just for her image. Marissa's thoughts began to linger around Alex and their first date. Marissa was soon lost in her own mind when she saw the beach that Alex took her to on Valentine's Day. She remembered every little detail like it was yesterday. There was a warm breeze that brought their bodies closer together as they watched as the tide turned. Marissa began to relive her anxiety about that moment where she and Alex's lips were closing in on each other. She felt an array of emotions, but one stuck with her; love. Marissa remembered that night that she began to fall in love with this girl. She could feel that they were meant to be, and everything in her life was beginning to make sense. Kind of like the pieces of her life were finally falling into place and it was all because of Alex. Marissa was so close to Alex that she could smell the other girl's hair. Their lips were mm's apart when…

"Hey, I've got to go to the bathroom. Do you mind if I pause it?" Ryan asked as he grabbed the remote.

"Uh what?...Oh yeah sure," Marissa said as she was trying to mentally compose herself. Ryan was already out of the room before she responded.

A few minutes later, Ryan had come back, but instead of sitting on the other side of the couch he sat closer to Marissa- close enough to start the thing he had planned. Marissa, on the other hand was trying to get back to what she was thinking about, seeing as concentrating on "The Valley" wasn't getting anywhere. As her mind began to drift back to that night, she was pulled from her thoughts and thrown back into reality when she felt a hand at her side and saw Ryan's eyes looking through her.

That's just another thing Marissa always thought about when she was with Ryan his eyes and how they compared with Alex's. When she looked into Ryan's eyes all she saw was eyes, yeah there were some good memories that they had shared but she wouldn't_ feel_ anything when she looked at him. But whenever Marissa and Alex had looked into each other's eyes it felt like an eternity had past between them, when it had been just a few seconds. It felt like the entire world was made for them and freeze upon their command. Marissa could always see and feel the emotions that Alex had for her whenever she looked into her eyes. She always felt Alex's love for her- even if they were fighting- she could always see it, because no matter what, it would always be there- only for her.

Ryan started to kiss her. She kissed back without any emotion- he'd never know. After a few minutes of making out Marissa soon found Ryan climbing on top of her and she was pushed down to lying on the couch. She began to notice that Ryan's hands were beginning to wonder, and her shirt was slowly being unbuttoned. The only was she was going to get through this little make out session was if she were to think about something pleasant. So she decided to think about someone pleasant. Marissa focused her mind on Alex. She wanted Alex to be the one who was undoing her shirt so much more than Ryan could ever understand. So Marissa closed her eyes and tried to bring the feeling of Alex to her. While Marissa was concentrating on Alex, Ryan snaked his arm around her lower back to get closer to her, but as he moved his arm it grazed her tattoo. Their tattoo. Ryan didn't even know that she had it- no one knew she had it besides her and Alex. Marissa always made an effort to wear dresses or longer shirts so that no one could see it. She didn't do this because she was ashamed of it; she did it because she wanted to keep it to herself. The tattoo was the only physical thing that reminded her of Alex and there was no way that she would ever let anyone take it away from her. Ryan began to rub her back where the tattoo, this was the point where she couldn't take it anymore. Marissa's eyes shut open- she couldn't take it- he was going to far- she couldn't deal- she couldn't play this game anymore- there was only one person who she'll ever want, and he was _her_.

"Ryan, stop. I'm not feeling well." Marissa said as she was beginning to fake a stomach ache by grabbing her stomach.

"Fine. I'll go, as usual." he growled under his breath, as he got up and made his was to the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marissa said as she was opening the door.

"Well, it's not like you EVER want to be with me. We never do anything!" Ryan's voice was getting louder with every word.

"Well I'm sorry for not being ready!" Marissa yelled sarcastically right into his face.

"By the looks of it, you'll never be ready! Before we broke up, we were inseparable and could get through anything. We reached new heights mentally and physically. But after that punk bitch, you never seem to want me!" Ryan's face was beginning to get red, and he was yelling at the top of his lungs. He was saying the things that he had been thinking all along.

"What gives you the right to call her that! Her name is Alex Kelly! And she wasn't a punk bitch! She's the most wonderful girl, person, that I've ever met, and the only person that I've ever fallen for. So don't you talk about her like that! She's not the fuck up, I am!" the words were pouring out of her mouth before she could even think. But she knew she had to say them, she had been feeling them for so long and they were bound to come out sooner than later, "She was the only person who loved me for me, not for something that she thought I could be- but for what I was. Alex always treated me with love and respect and made me feel like I was the only person in the world. And I'M SICK OF EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT HER LIKE SHE'S THE FUCKING DEVIL! Because she's not, she's an angel. She always will be." Marissa's face was covered with tears. She wasn't crying because she was angry with Ryan, she was crying because this was the first time she said aloud everything that made Alex Alex and all of the things that made Marissa fall in love with her. And at this exact moment Marissa knew that she couldn't ever get over Alex, no matter how hard she tried, there would always be this feeling that remains.

"What the hell! Are you leaving me for that loser!" Ryan said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying." Marissa said as a smile formed on her lips. "I'm sorry, but we can't go on like this. I need to be with the person I love, not with you. I'm sorry, Ryan. Goodbye," And with that Marissa shut the door on him and she still had that smile on her face, except that now it was growing even bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is pretty short, but I gotta keep up the angst. Disclaimer is on the 2nd chapter. Thanks to the people who are reviewing. And if you haven't reviewed please start now. Thanx

After Ryan left, Marissa did the first thing that she could think of. She got into her car and drove in the direction of Alex's old apartment with hopes that she might still live there, or at least someone would know where she had gone to. She didn't care that it was 12am, she didn't have to call; she just had to tell Alex how she felt in person- there was no way that this could wait. However, when she arrived at her destination the jeep was no where to be found. So, still pressing her luck, Marissa got out of her car and made her way to the door, only to be very surprised by what she found on the other side. A big, burly man weighing 250lbs, pushing 6'3, with a tattoo on his right arm saying I (heart) Mom opened the door and just starred down at Marissa. Marissa just stood there in disbelief. She finally composed herself and started to talk to the man.

"Do you live here?" she asked, hoping that the evident answer was incorrect. _Maybe he was a relative, or she's out of town and he's just taking care of her place…god, I can be soo naïve_, Marissa thought to herself.

"Yeah, I live here. Free place opened up so I snatched it far and square-despite what anyone told ya!" the man began to raise his voice due to the high volume of wrestling emitting from his T.V.

"Ok. Do you happen to know the girl who lived here before?"

"Yeah, pretty little thing, I remember she left in tears ages ago. I was signing the papers when she was gathering her things. I remember that she was on her cell phone and I heard her say that she needed to get away from the memories, and then she was gone."

"Oh," the pain was evident in Marissa's voice, "Thanks for your help," was all she could get out of her mouth. She turned around and walked straight to her car, only thinking about what it must have been for Alex. She put her through this. It was all Marissa's fault for Alex moving away and she didn't do a thing to stop it. When Marissa reached her car she started to break down. She couldn't stop sobbing, her entire body was shaking. She was broken and there was no one to fix her. She cried for something she had, but never did at the same time. She cried for the girl she loves. For the girl she lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—this chapter might get a little confusing cause it kinda goes back in time and then to present. so bear with me here. oh, and Review please!

Little did Marissa know that Alex was actually still in town. She faked the whole cell phone thing. That night she had had a feeling that there would be a chance (a very small chance) that Marissa might try to talk to her after their break-up. So Alex decided to make a big scene that would be hard for onlookers to forget. She didn't fake the cell thing so that Marissa would find out and take a hint that she never wanted to see her again. Alex made a scene because she couldn't bear to see Marissa's face. So she made it that Marissa wouldn't go looking for her and find out that Alex hadn't ever left. The truth was that Alex couldn't bring herself to leave the sunny city- she couldn't bare to tear herself away from this although it was filled with painful memories, it was also filled with good ones too- the best she'd ever had to be honest. But all of these memories that were amazing and horrible included Marissa. Everywhere she went- everything she saw reminded her of their time together. She had to restrain herself from calling off the entire break-up and ask for forgiveness, but she knew that Marissa was unhappy and she deserved to be the Ryan. There was no was around it. Everyone knew that it was Ryan and Marissa forever, they were "the" couple, the two people who could never be just friends even if they weren't together. She guessed that in a matter of time Marissa would just leave her and runaway with Ryan, so she decided to end it first. In this way she tried to save her self some of the heartache that she would have to go through later. She always thought that it was better to leave than to be left- and in this situation-it was better to leave sooner than later. Well that's what she had been telling herself. It didn't matter when the relationship would have ended Alex had fallen hard and fast for Marissa Cooper and was bound to have a broken heart if they broke up a week after they started dating or a year.

Alex knew that she had to move out of her apartment- she needed to get away from her past. So, she decided to rent out one of those small houses that was literally right on the beach. (It's like the beach house that Sandy bought right before Rebecca came along). Alex couldn't ever get enough of the sand and the water- the surfing, the tanning, it was the only thing in her life that was actually good. And she knew that this area of the beach was hardly ever visited by one Marissa Cooper.

-present time-

Everything was just starting to get better for Alex. She had her "dream" house, she was beginning to make more and more friends, and she even got promoted to manager at the Bait Shop. Which was exactly what she needed seeing as she could now stay at a desk instead of risking the chance of seeing any member of the Fantastic Four- especially the one who won her heart and still kept it. Although Alex's life seemed to be getting better and better on the outside, on the inside she was fading away. She hadn't had a girlfriend or even a boyfriend since Marissa-the truth was that she didn't even bother trying simply because she already knew that no matter who she was with she would end up seeing Marissa's face or hearing her voice, so she made a choice to not get romantically involved with anyone ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 way later

wow that took me like forever to update, sorry. I have a bunch written up, but feed back is the only thing that makes me continue the story- so feed back please.

It had been almost a year since Alex and Marissa broke up. And they were both dying inside and neither of them knew it. It was the beginning of summer break and Summer was sure that she could bring Marissa out of her secluded depression. As each day passed Summer's concern for her best friend grew and grew. It had been 3 months since she dumped Ryan and to an out looker's eyes it seemed as if she regretted her decision. Marissa stopped caring about everything; school (when it was still in she barley made it through), boys, her friends, parties. So Summer had the best plan-she would take her best friend shopping then have a girl's night out- just her and Marissa.

at the mall

Hundreds of dollars later, mostly spent by Summer, and a few hours later Summer decided that she should at least try to get her friend to open up, and figure out why she's been in that slump for so long. As the girls made their way through the crowded corridors of the mall, Summer had finally gained enough courage to get to the root of Marissa's problems. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Marissa froze in her tracks. Summer looked at Marissa with a concerned and questionable face.

"Hey what's up?" Summer asked a little confused- after realizing that Marissa stopped in front of a vintage record store. "Earth to Marissa," Summer waved her hand in front of her friend's face, "What are we doing at…" Summer was cut short when Marissa came out of her daze and started to walk in the direction of the store. After a few seconds Summer followed Marissa into the store and saw her picking through old records and cd's.

"Hey, what's going on?" Summer asked as she approached the tall girl.

"Yeah.. I…just wanted to ..um… check some stuff…out…"Marissa answered as her eyes were fixated on the records in front of her.

"Ok, I get it you're into music, but why did you fall into a daze just then?" Summer asked.

"Uh.. no reason… I used to come here a lot, but haven't in a while." Marissa answered quickly hoping that the brunette wouldn't uncover the real reason.

"Why? It's just a record store, and it's not even that big." Summer said as she glanced at the interior of the store.

"I like it here."

"Yeah, I get the obsession with music, but come on it's old music. Like where's the Britany and Mariah? Now there's music." Summer said in a serious tone.

"I like it here, because Alex and I would come here together." Marissa said under her breath.

"What? I couldn't hear you. How about this time you actually open your mouth when you're going to speak."

"I said that I like it here because Alex and I would come here together." Marissa said without looking at Summer, as the thoughts of her and Alex came crashing into her mind tears threatened to fall.

"You still think about her? Don't you?" Summer asked cautiously.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." Marissa said as she tried to convince her friend that she was over Alex.

"You know what I'm talking about. It's been almost a year, Marissa. It's way past the time of moving on- you at least have to try." Summer's little speech was laced with concern.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sum. Hey, do you think I should by this Distiller's cd?" Marissa held up the cd when she asked her friend as she was hoping that the sudden subject change wasn't too obvious.

"Jesus Marissa! You know I'm talking about Alex! You need to get over her, it's been long enough." Summer said as she turned to face her friend.

"Whatever, I'm going to buy this then lets go."

After Marissa bought the cd, they decided that after Summer's little outburst that she should get home. 10 minutes later the girls had arrived to Summer's car, once they had put their bags in the back they got in and Summer started the car. After a few minutes of driving Summer tried to get Marissa to talk again.

"Seriously Marissa, without trying to get in a fight- are you ever going to get over her?"

Suddenly Marissa found her hands in her lap to become very interesting.

"So you still think about her?" Summer asked as she kept her eyes on the road ahead of her. After a few long seconds of silence Marissa took a deep breath and replied,

"Always."

"Marissa, you don't know where she lives, or even where her parents live. There's no way to find her. You need to get over her, or you're going to break, and I can't stand here and let that happen." Summer said as the tears in her eyes threatened to fall as she remembered the last year of Marissa's life.

"NO! Summer maybe you don't understand this, or what I've been through, but I loved her then and I still love her now. I can't let go of her Sum, cause if I do, then I will break, and I don't think there would be a way for anyone to fix me." Marissa confessed as her tears were running down her face. Due to all the emotion in the car Summer decided to pull over and comfort her friend.

"I'm sorry Sum, but I can't be happy without her, I can't move on from her. I love her and no matter what has happened or will happen. She'll always be the one for me. Always."

After hearing this Summer pulled Marissa into a tight hug that seemed to last forever as she let Marissa's tears fall onto her shirt. After several minutes, Marissa pulled away as she wiped the remainder of tears of her face.

"I'm sorry, Riss. I guess I just had this strong notion that you and Ryan were "the" couple. Obviously this idea was installed into my head by hanging around Cohen too much. But if you still feel this strongly about her, and after what you said I can tell that you do, I think that there's only one thing that we can do now." Summer said as she started her car again. After a few minutes of driving Summer's words finally sunk in.

"Wait Sum, what's "the one thing that we can do"?"

Summer turned to Marissa with a devilish smile, "We're going to get your girl back,"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, wow that took a long time to write another chapter, sorry. Please send some feedback and suggestions are very cool.

Matthew Good's "House of smoke and mirrors" doesn't belong to me, obviously, I'm just using it cause I want to.

It was Friday night and Alex had decided to stay in her office and finish some paperwork. She was sitting at her desk with her headphones on singing along to Matthew Good's "House of Smoke and Mirrors." Although she didn't look it, Alex had a beautiful voice but only ever used it to sing in privacy.

There's a house

and there's a doorway

been locked out, the lights are out anyway

and loosely reconditioned

to be just so refined

a last grasp at the life worth living

in these standard shoes and what's left of my lines

you can see right through me,

Hey,

I've been thinking

why don't we get out of here tonight?

get in the car and just start driving

fuck them if they can't take a joke,

Right?

I've fallen asleep again

and when I wake up you won't be there

don't you think I don't know why?

I've been asleep for years

-you can see right through me-

Just as Alex hit her last note she was thrown away from her song when she heard a knocking at the door,

"Alex," a familiar voice yelled through the wood.

"Great, Katie wants something. What else is new?" Alex mumbled to her self, she got up and unlocked the door.

"What is it?" she said, obviously displeased with the interruption.

"It's like crazy busy out there and Megan and Scott already left for the night, please help me."

"They bailed? Fuck! Yeah, I'll come help you in a sec, let me just pack up here."

"Thanks Al."

A few minutes later, Alex was at the bar serving drinks like crazy.

"Ok, so this plan of yours includes what exactly? 'Cause I'm lost as to where we find her." Marissa asked Summer.

"Well, I thought that we should start at the places where she used to hangout and,"

"Work," Marissa finished as they pulled in the Bait Shop parking lot.

"Well they might know where she went, she did have a lot of friends here," Summer replied.

"Yeah, you're right, so shall we?" Marissa asked as she opened her car door.

"Operation Butterfly Catcher is in effect." Summer said as she stepped out of the car and put on her sunglasses. Marissa just stared at her blankly.

"Ya know we need a name," Summer said as she her eyes and got them to start walking again.

"Um… OK? But what's with the name and the sunglasses?" Marissa asked.

"Come on, Butterfly Catcher, she has a butterfly tattoo. Jeeze, I even thought that you would pick up on that. And the shades make me look cool and stealth like."

"Yeah, you're a little weirdo," they both started to giggle.

"True, but ya love me."

"Very true, but we're here so let's go inside."

Once they paid their cover, they were thrown right into the crowd. Having not been at the Bait Shop for almost a year, she forgot how packed the place could get on a Friday night.

"Great, it's Friday night and Our Lady Peace are playing, it's a surprise that they haven't exceeded their people limit.

"What?" Summer yelled to Marissa.

"Never mind, I'm gonna go get a drink," Marissa yelled to Summer.

"What?" Summer yelled again.

Marissa just made a drinking motion with her hand and left towards the bar.

Back at the bar.

God, it's like so crowded in here it's insane! I can hardly think , well at least it's good for business, Alex thought to herself.

The band started to play "Angels losing sleep" which made the people on the stools get up to dance/create a massive moshpit. "Finally, a little bit of a break."

As Marissa got closer to the bar, she noticed people starting to drift towards the dance floor. "Good at least I can sit down and talk to the bartender about Alex, or lack thereof." Once she reached the bar, a short girl with long black hair sporting a "Rage Against The Machine" t-shirt came around with a fake smile- she was seriously tired.

"What can I get you?"

"Just a coke please," Marissa replied.

"Sure, just a sec," the disappeared and came back a second later with her drink, "is that all?"

"Yes…actually no," Marissa took a moment to gain some confidence, " I was wondering if you've ever heard of a girl named Alex Kelly, she used to work here?"

"Maybe, what does she look like?" Katie was just playing dumb, she knew that Alex was just at the other side of the bar, but she didn't know if she should reveal Alex's hiding place.

" Well, she has an amazing fashion sense, she usually wears band t-shirts like Distillers, Weezer, The Clash, umm she either wears high-tops or skate shoes. She's got semi-long beautiful golden blonde hair with a purple streak down the side. And she has the most beautiful blue eyes, you could get lost in them forever and not even know it." While Marissa was talking, she had a dreamy look on her face, but when she finished talking a sad smile crossed her face.

"Wow, sounds like a pretty girl, why are you looking for her? If I may ask?" Katie couldn't get the idea of how much this chick was into her boss. Alex saw that Katie had stopped working and looked like she was hitting on some girl. She filled a few more orders and made her way over to Katie and the unknown girl.

"Seriously Kat, you ask me to help you out with the drinks and you're flirting with…" Alex looked up at the girl, Alex blinked, "Marissa," she breathed out.

"Alex," Marissa let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter, hopefully it doesn't suck. Review please.

Summer made her way through the crowd, and sat next to Marissa, "Hey, I can't find her anywhere, I don't think she works here anymore."

_Perfect timing, Sum,_ Marissa thought. Marissa didn't look at Summer she was just staring at the girl in front of her.

"What you don't acknowledge me anymore?" she said as she waved her hand in front of Marissa's face.

"Ah, whatever, Operation Butterfly Catcher isn't going so well. Hey Coop, what are you looking at?" Summer turned her head to see what Marissa was staring at, "Oh," was all she could say once she saw Alex standing there with the same blank expression that Marissa had on.

After a few minutes of staring Marissa opened her mouth, "Hey, can we talk?" Marissa asked Alex with pleading eyes.

"Uh..I..Umm." Alex couldn't find any coherent thoughts to say aloud. The first thing that came to her mind was I love you, but saying that might be a little intense.

"What she means to say is yes," Katie answered for her, "besides it's dying down and the band's almost done so I think I can manage, shoo."

"Um.. ok. You wanna come to my office?" Alex finally responded, her voice bearly audible.

"Yeah, that would be great."

Alex walked out of the bar and met Marissa at her seat. Since Marissa didn't know where her office was Alex thought that she should lead her to it. Once Alex met Marissa they immediately avoided eye contact-they looked everywhere else except each other.

"Um, I'll show you the way, just follow me."

"Alright,"

Marissa got up and began to follow Alex who had already started to walk through the heavy crowd, (her office was on the other side of the club). Just as the girl were walking through the crowd, the band ripped into their chorus and a bunch of guys –obviously drunk- decided to create a moshpit. Just as they were starting to jump, one guy knocked Alex so hard that she lost her balance and fell backwards onto Marissa which caused them to loose their balance and fall to the floor. On instinct Marissa grabbed Alex's waste so she could have something to hold onto. They both fell to the floor, Alex on top of Marissa all in one THUD. Marissa looked up and met Alex's eyes for the first time since they left to go to Alex's office.

"Uh…I..Sorry." _Why aren't to getting up? You're on top of the poor girl, get up! _Alex yelled in her thoughts.

_Why isn't she getting up? Not that I'm complaining. Fuck, my head hurts. _

Alex suddenly got up and helped Marissa off the floor, and led her back to the office.

-Inside-

"Look, I'm sorry for falling on you back there, are you okay? Some jackass pushed me and…"

"Don't apologize, I'm fine, it's not your fault," Marissa said as she rubbed her head. Alex noticed this.

"Is your head alright?"

"Yeah I think it just broke my fall though," she said as her vision began to fade and reached for a chair.

"OMG, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think I just need to sit down." Marissa said while holding on to the chair.

"No, I'm taking you to the hospital," Alex said as she grabbed her jacket and keys.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy. Here I'll prove it." Marissa started to let go of the chair and walk towards Alex, "See, I just need to walk it off," however, once she walked about 2 steps she started to collapse. Alex ran towards Marissa and caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Ok, I'm taking you to the hospital; just stay with me, okay?"

"Yeah sure," Marissa said as she started to loose conscience in Alex's arms.

"No! Stay with me Riss," Alex said in a strained voice, trying to hide her fear as she scooped Marissa up in her arms and made her way to her car.

"Alex! What's going on?" Summer yelled as soon as she saw Alex making her way through the bar with a passed out Marissa.

"She hit her head and I'm taking her to the hospital." Alex said over her shoulder, "Come on Riss, stay with me, talk to me."

"Wait, what?" Summer asked as she caught up to her friend.

"Look, I'm taking Marissa to the hospital; she'll be fine, just go home and I'll get her to call you tomorrow."

With that Alex carefully placed Marissa into the passenger's side of her jeep and put her seatbelt on. She then turned around and quickly got into the driver's side, as Summer stood back trusting Alex with Marissa's welfare.

-They were on their way to the hospital, when they reached a red light. This gave Alex an opportunity to check on Marissa, she had her eyes open for most of the car ride , but when Alex looked over she was beginning to loose conscience again.

"Marissa? Stay awake, stay with me, baby."

Marissa's eyes began to open again at the "baby" remark. _Maybe she still has feelings for me_, Marissa thought.

"Yep, I'm here. Don't need to go on shouting like that," she said with a smile.

"Good, you're being sarcastic, just stay with me ok?" Alex said as the light turned green. A few minutes later they had arrived to the emergency entrance of the hospital.

Alex entered the hospital with Marissa in her arms, as she was drifting off again.

"Hey! I need help!" Alex shouted to no one in her particular.

"What happened dear?" A nurse asked trying to calm the young girl down.

"My friend, she hit her head and then she got really dizzy and began to loose conscienceless." Alex was talking only looking at Marissa.

"OK, I'll call the doctor, but you need to calm down."

"Yeah, whatever, just help her please?" Alex completely dismissed the nurse's suggestion.

The doctor ran up to the nurse, Alex, and Marissa and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm doctor Maida, what seems to have happened here?" the doctor asked as he began to inspect Marissa, as Alex explained again what happened to Marissa.

"Let's just put her in a wheelchair and you can fill out some paperwork, and she'll be out of her before you know it."

"Yeah, as long as she gets better," Alex said as her voice began to crack from all the emotion.

A few hours later

Alex was pacing around the hospital asking how Marissa was every 20 minutes, and trying not to visualize the worst case scenario every 5 seconds. Alex went up to the main desk and asked for the millionth time.

"Is she going to be okay? She's going to be fine right? Can I see her now? I have to see her." Alex asked as her eyes began to water.

"I'm sure she'll be fine dear. Just go sit down and take a deep breath everything will be fine."

"No, I've waited long enough; please just tell me where she is so I can see her."

"Sorry Miss, but I can't do that, you'll have to wait until the doctor confirms her stability."

Fed up and emotionally drained Alex went back to the row of seats and made herself comfortable knowing that she had to be ready for Marissa in the morning. Little did she know what tomorrow would hold for her.

Any good? Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

So here's another attempt at resurrection this story, it's not a very good attempt though. So yeah maybe reading and reviewing would be cool. Oh yeah ' ' are thoughts. Might come in handy a few pages down.

thanx

"Miss Cooper," the nurse nudged Marissa's sleeping shoulder, "it's time to wake up and take you medicine."

"Uh..ok.." ' where the hell am I ? Oh shit my head hurts, what im in a hospital, and Alex, and that fucking guy. Ok, now I understand why I'm in a hospital bed.

The nurse caught the thoughts that were running around in Marissa's head.

"You took quite the tumble last night, you're friend out there was very worried about you."

"Alex?" Marissa said under her breath, wondering why Alex would still be at the hospital.

"Yes, that's right, Miss Kelly. I swear she was pacing around the waiting room all night, beside herself. That girl really cares for you, you know? She was near tears when she brought you in." the nurse said as she was checking Marissa's tubes, pupils, etc.

"She's still here?" Marissa asked.

"Oh, yess been here all night, the only breaks she took were to the washroom, and coffee breaks. She never left, I was on all night." The nurse said.

"Oh," Marissa smiled, she couldn't hide her contempt at the fact that Alex stayed all night in the hospital only for her. Putting her job, plans, and friends aside just to make sure she was okay. 'maybe she still cares for me, at least like a friend.'

"So, Miss Cooper the doctor will give you some meds that you will need for the next couple of days to prevent infections. You did have quite a big gash on her head. So get changed and you can sign out soon enough." The nurse said as she began to leave the room.

"Um, excuse me, but did the girl in the waiting room come in at all?" Marissa asked, hopefully to get a hint if Alex cared for her like a friend or a potential girlfriend.

"Well, she insisted on staying in her with you, but we had to let you rest. Head injuries are very serious, and rest is the best medicine. Sorry, hospital regulations."

"Ok, thank you." Marissa smiled to herself, knowing that Alex wanted to join her, and keep her company.

A few minutes later Marissa was being wheeled out of her hospital room by an orderly

Alex saw Marissa and jumped out of her seat to greet the girl. Marissa smiled at the man who wheeled her through the halls and started to stand up, but soon felt dizzy and grabbed the arm of the chair. Luckily Alex was already on her way to see Marissa and grabbed her before she completely lost her balance.

"Hey, are you alright?" Alex asked as she placed her arm around Marissa's waist.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. See," Marissa let go of the arm and stood up, " all better."

"ok, but I'm not letting go." Alex said with her arm firmly placed around Marissa's waist.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Marissa said as she looked into Alex's eyes.

But before Alex could respond Marissa's doctor approached the girls.

"Hello girls," said doctor Maida.

Alex tore her gaze away from Marissa, "Hi, so is she alright to go home now?"

"Yes, but I need to speak to Miss Cooper for a moment."

"Uh, ok. I'll just go over there." Alex pointed towards the waiting room chairs, looking a little disappointed that she had to let go of Marissa so soon.

"No, whatever I need to know, Alex should know to," Marissa caught the hint of disappointment in Alex's eyes. She turned to Alex, "Plus, you said you wouldn't let go." Marissa smiled at Alex.

"Ok," Alex instantly perked up, and tightened her grip on Marissa. The obvious chemistry between the two girls was completely over the head of the doctor as he checked out Marissa who was staring at Alex.

"Ok, fine. Here are some pills you must take. These," he pointed to the yellow pills, " are for pain, only take 2 every four hours, unless your head starts to hurt more often then that please call me or come in." Dr. Maida said with a smile.

"What if her head hurts? Will she be ok?" Alex asked very concerned. Marissa caught her tone of voice, and smiled at Alex's concern for her health.

"Yes, she will. It's just a precaution. She was bought in so soon after her fall that there was no major damage that was done. She should be fine. Again, it's just precaution." Dr. Maida smiled only at Marissa. He finished telling Marissa what other pills she needed to take and how often, etc. Once they had checked Marissa out of the emergency, Dr. Maida came up to Marissa and with a nice, slezzyish, smile on her face.

"So Marissa, you look familiar, have we met before?"

"Um.. I don't think so?" Marissa asked, wondering were this conversation was going.

"Well, maybe we could get to now each other sometime eh?" Dr. Maida asked as he raised his hand to stoke her arm. But Alex caught his arm in mid air, and gave him a look that could kill.

"Yeah so how about you write down your number and I can pick you up on Friday?"

"Actually, I don't think that would be a good idea." Marissa finally said after being quiet for most of the conversation.

"Oh why not?" Dr. Maida asked.

"Because I don't really think that my girlfriend would really appreciate it." Marissa said as she put her arm around Alex's shoulder.

"What? She's your girlfriend?" he looked over at Alex with a skeptic look on his face, "what can she give you that I couldn't give you?" he asked, clearly stepping over normal conversation boundaries.

"Well, everything actually. But I won't tell you the good parts." Dr. Maida looked at her speechless, "come on babe, I'm ready to go. How about you?" Marissa asked looking into Alex's eyes.

"Uh, yeah sure." Alex was completely stunned with Marissa's little show, but liked the feeling of their arms around each other. They walked away from the doctor and out into the emergency parking lot looking for Alex's car. They were still holding each other as they walked through the sun's rays and the warm breeze of the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

More chapters. Reading and reviewing is very cool.

Thanks.

Marissa and Alex had just got into Alex's car and were pulling out of the emergency driveway, when Alex asked,

" So um… where do you want me to take you?"

"Oh, well my mom and Caleb are out of town, so you can just drive me home, if you don't mind."

"But the doctor, although horny, said that you should take these pills and have someone be with you just incase your head gets all sketchy." Alex said as she looked over at Marissa with a concerned face.

'Aww, she's worried about me, that's soo sweet.' " Well, right now Summer would be the closets thing to a nurse at the moment," she paused and laughed, "but I think that she may be a little too much, and never leave me alone. She tends to take these kinds of things very seriously."

"Ok, so no Summer, no being home alone… Did you want me to drop you off at the Cohen's." Alex asked, as it pained her to think of Marissa and Ryan being together.

"Um…. The only one there for me is Seth, and I think I'm god without his company." Marissa said.

"Oh so no Ryan then?" Alex asked happiness was evident in her voice.

"Um… no, I decided to end it with him." Marissa smiled as she caught the excitement in Alex's voice.

"May I ask why you ended it?" Alex asked curiously.

" Well. There were many reasons, but mainly because I realized something about myself."

"And that would be?"

"I realized," Marissa hesitated, 'should I tell her? Fuck it! This is the only way she'll know how I still feel.' "That I was in love with someone else."

"oh" Alex said, trying to figure out if Marissa was talking about her, " So who's the lucky guy who stole your heart?"

"It's a secret." Marissa said, hoping that Alex wouldn't catch on.

"Oh, ok. So if you don't want to be with the Cohen's or go to Summer's, do you want to hangout at my place?"

"Yeah sure that'd be great, why don't we grab some dvds and ice cream?" Marissa said smiling.

"yeah that sounds great, what kind of movie do you want to see?" Alex asked.

"Um… I'm in the mood for something scary, what do you think?"

"Perfect."

An hour later the girls had decided to watch The Shining, and had just arrived to Marissa's house to get some of her stuff.

"So where's Caleb and your mom?" asked Alex as they walked through the Cooper-Nichol residence.

"Mom's off at a spa somewhere and Caleb's at some business thing, probably doing something incriminating. Meh, whatever I could care less." Marissa said pretending to not care about her lack of family. However, Alex caught on to Marissa's tone, but she'd bring it up later.

"So, what did you need to pick up?"

"Oh just some clothes, ya know pj's and such." Marissa said as she made her way up the stairs to her room. Alex just stayed put, taking the view of the ginormous house. "Aren't you coming?" Marissa asked as she stopped walking towards her room.

"Uh… yeah." Alex quickly made out and followed Marissa up the stairs.

Once they made their way to Marissa's room, Marissa went straight to her dresser and grabbed a few items; meanwhile Alex was observing her room, as she was looking at the pictures that were displayed throughout the room. There were a few of her and her dad, one of Summer and Seth at the beach, a couple of some random girls that Alex assumed were from school, and there was one that caught Alex's attention immediately. It was a picture of her and Marissa at the beach when they were a couple. Alex had her arm carelessly draped over Marissa shoulder, as Marissa had hers around Alex's waist. She remembered that day, she finally got a day off at the Bait Shop and they spent the entire day at the beach, and at night well, let's just say it was a good thing that Alex wasn't working. Marissa had finished packing and turned to Alex to tell her that she was ready to go when she noticed her looking at the picture of them together, she smiled.

"That's my favorite one, ya know?"

"Yeah me too." Alex said in an almost whisper.

"Pardon?"

"oh. Um.. Are you ready?" Alex stuttered trying to regain her composure after remembering the pictures events.

"Yeah lets head out." Marissa said, smiling because she actually heard what Alex had said, but soon frowned because she didn't repeat herself.

Alex and Marissa were pulling up to Alex's beach apartment+

"Wow, I love your new place," Marissa said as she got out of the car.

"Yeah, I thought being on the beach would be pretty sweet, seeing as I love surfing. Plus my old place smelled like stale beer." Alex ended with a laugh.

"I never minded it." Marissa stated as she looked over at Alex, "I always remember your room smelling quite nice actually."

"Oh yeah I remember you saying that, but I think that's only because I put on perfume in there, but you have to admit the rest of the house smelt like stale beer."

"Fine you win… ready to go inside?"

"Yeah sure."

They were watching the movie, Marissa was spending most of her time in alex's shoulder.. Alex had no intention of telling her to move any time soon.

The movie had just ended. Alex was still awake watching the credits as Marissa was slightly snoring on her shoulder.

"No… Alex." Marissa mumbled in her sleep.

"Hey I'm right here." Alex said slightly nudging her. Appearently Marissa was in a deeper sleep than that because she did not sture.

"don't…leave..me…please" Marissa again mumbled out.

Alex was beside herself, wondering what Marissa was dreaming about. She had the faint idea that she was dreaming of their break up, but wasn't getting her hopes up.

"I.. I love Alex, please come back to me, baby." Marissa finally mumbled, tears were running down her face but she was still asleep.

"Marissa," Alex gently shook her, "Riss, get up, you're having a bad dream."

Marissa soon woke up with the feeling of fresh tears on her face, something she was accustomed to after having dreams like this.

"Oh sorry, I fell asleep, I guess the head thing makes you tired." She tried to laugh but it came out as a yawn." She began to blush. But Alex thought it was cute.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

"No, no I'm awake let's watch another movie, I'm soo not sleepy," Marissa yawned.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on let's go." Alex said with a smile, as she stood up and held hand out for Marissa to take. Marissa gladly took it and then left to grab her bag and went into the washroom to change. After a few minutes Marissa came out of the bathroom wearing tight pink pjs.

"Nice pjs." Alex said with an amused face.

"I like yours better." Marissa said seductively, as she trailed her eyes over Alex's tight boxers and tank top.

Alex, feeling Marissa's eyes on her, and a blush creeping to her cheeks, decided to speak up. " um.. thanks."

"So where do I sleep?" asked Marissa.

"Um, you can take my bed. I put a new set of clean sheets on it, and I'll just take the couch."

"No, it's cool, you take your bed, I'll grab the couch."

"No, you're the guest. You take the bed, I'll take the couch."

"No. You take it." Marissa demanded.

"No. You take it." Alex retorted.

Marissa just smiled.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"You're still as stubborn as before." Marissa smiled.

"Yeah. Well I guess I am." Alex looked into Marissa's eyes.

They totally had a moment.

"I have an idea." said Marissa.

"Oh... I'm intrigued."

"How about we share the bed?" Marissa said in a barely audible voice.

"Uh, sure. If that's ok with you?"

"Well, I did suggest it." Marissa smirked.

"Smartass." Alex said with a smile.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, let's get ready for bed." Alex said as she headed toward the bedroom.

"Hey. Did you call me a smartass?" Marissa asked following Alex.

"Um what? Oh look at the time. I'm tired, let's get in."

Both girls got settled in the bed, and Alex turned off her bedside light.

"Goodnight, Alex." Marissa said.

"Goodnight, Riss." Marissa smiled at the nickname.

"Um.. Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Uh.. I just wanted to say…Um.. well thanks for everything. Taking me to the hospital, and waiting for me and letting me stay here."

"Hey, there's no need to thank me, I'd do anything for you." Before hre mind registered her thoughts, the words were already out of her mouth.

"Alright, goodnight again, Alex." Marissa said, slightly shocked at Alex's remark, but secretly giddy inside that she might still have a chance.

"Yeah, 'night."

The next morning Alex awoke to find another body slightly on top of hers. Alex tried to move, but realized that her and Marissa's legs were completely entangled, and there was no way that she would be unlocking them any time soon. Alex looked over at Marissa's sleeping face.

"God, why did I ever leave her? She's the most beautiful, smartest, sweetest girl I've ever been with. She'd never take me back, she deserves so much better than me." Alex whispered as she strokes Marissa's cheek.

"mmmmm, Alex." Marissa mumbled as she began to stir.

"uh.. um.. hey, did you sleep ok?" Alex stumbled out trying to regain her composure from her little moment.

"Good, now that you're here." Marissa said confidently.

Alex just blushed. 'Is she flirting with me?' "So what do you want to do today?"

"mmm. Anything you want to do. Oh I know SURFING!" Marissa said excitingly.

Alex burst out laughing.

"What?" Marissa asked embarrassed.

"I just .. um do you remember the last time I tried to teach you how to surf?" Alex said, as she struggled with her breathing.

"uh…umm. I um.. maybe, but it will be different this time." Marissa said with a blush.

"oh yeah. Sure. Last time we went surfing you refused to stand up. You sat on the board the entire day, trying to tan!"

"Hey, I don't remember you ever complaining checking me out." Marissa said boldly.

"No. but I don't remember you ever complaining either." Alex said, joining the flirtyness.

"Well there's nothing to complain about." Marissa said as she got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Getting a suit, so we can go surfing. Duh."

Alex just watched her walk out of the room, with a smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

So here's another chapter. Please tell me if it's any good, I was thinking about continuing, but I could cut of off at the end. Review if I should continue.

Thanx

Marrisa went straight to her bag and grabbed a black bikini that was meant for tanning as well as swimming. She smiled at herself for remembering to bring one with her, she was hoping that maybe they would be able to spend their time together like they used to. She knew that being with Alex brought back so many memories that she wish never ended, the lazy days at the beach, the concerts, the staying up all night talking, and just getting lost in each other's eyes for, what it seemed like, days; she knew that this time would be different. She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't fuck it up this time; she couldn't, she was soo happy with Alex, so in love. Marissa started to smile, but was soon taken out of her daydream by a familiar voice.

"Hey, you ready? I grabbed the boards," Alex looked at Marissa, who was in a semi-trance, "hey," she gently touched her arm, "are you alright? Is it your head?" Alex asked with concern showing in her voice.

"Sorry, what?" Marissa replied, pulling herself away from her mind, still smiling she said, "I'm fine, great actually," she ended while looking into Alex's piercing blue eyes. "So… Miss Kelly are you ready to get served?" Marissa said with a straight face.

"Just try me, Cooper, I can soo totally kick your ass, when it comes to the waves." Alex said, playing along with the little game.

"Oh yeah? Well how about we make a little bet eh?" Marissa said, taking the playful banter to another level.

"Ok… what do you have in mind?"

"Well, if I can stand up on the board for 30 seconds, then I win." Marissa said with a smile on her face.

"30 seconds! Yeah right! 2 minutes! I bet you can't do that," Alex said, laughing at their little game.

"Fine. But if I do it, then you have to go out with me this Friday to the Matthew Good concert," Marissa said a little hesitantly wondering if she over stepped her boundaries; hoping that Alex wouldn't freak out, but secretly wishing that she would agree.

"Hmm… You're lucky that I love Matthew Good, but what do I get if I win?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow, happy that Marissa sort of asked her out on a date.

"Whatever you want, I picked mine, so you pick yours."

"Hmm, let me think," Alex stood in the room, with her finger on her chin, pretending to think it over, "Ah, I've got it!" Alex said with a smile.

'God, she's so cute when she's excited,' "So what is it Ms. Kelly?" Marissa asked with a grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alex said as she took off and grabbed her board.

"Hey, wait! You have to tell the other person their half of the bet, it's like the rules. Come on, you can't keep me in suspence,"

"Oh yes I can. And plus, it will be even better telling you when I win." With that Alex made a move for the door, and grabbed her keys, leaving a fairly giddy Marissa in the apartment, thinking over possible wagers.

Alex stuck her head back through the doorway, "Geeze are you coming or not? Cause by the looks of it, I'm already winning here." Alex said with a smile, and held out her hand for Marissa to follow. She grabbed the white board that was left for her, and grabbed Alex's hand, not being able to get the smile off of her face.

At the beach, before they go into the water-they're sitting on the sand

Marissa looked over at Alex who was wearing a dark red bikini top and matching board shorts and was waxing down her board. It was the pink board with the word "Punk Princess" written in black rock-like letters. Marissa had had it custom made for her for their one month anniversary. She smiled at the thought that Alex still had it and used it.

"So you ready to lose, Ms. Kelly?" Marissa said as she saw that Alex was finishing waxing her board.

"Nice try, you're going down, Marissa." Responded Alex as they made their way down to the water. Being a school day, there were hardly any people out. The seclusion was even better, for some reason having the beach to them selves seemed to be very appealing. Alex was trying to grab any wave that was near her, and Marissa, well she was practicing the whole "standing up and not drowning in the water," Although she was a child of Newport and beaches were basically her nursery, she never really learned how to swim very well.

Alex finished riding out her last wave and paddled her way towards Marissa.

"So Riss, you ready for the challenge?" Alex asked with a big smile.

"Yes, I am. And why are you smiling so much? You think you're going to win don't you?" Alex nodded, "Well, think again, because I am a pro!" Marissa said with confidence.

"OK, go ahead then, I'll time you."

"Fine, watch and learn Alex Kelly," Marissa tried to get herself up onto the board and onto a standing position. After a few tries, she was finally in the air. Alex watched with her mouth agape; not because Marissa was standing, but because she was standing there soaking wet, in Alex's favorite black bikini. Marissa could see Alex looking at her in the corner of her eye, she smiled to herself.

"One more minute to go, Riss." Alex said.

'OMG is Alex checking me out? She was flirting with me earlier, and we woke up all snuggly, maybe I should be a little more aggressive and put the ball in her court.' Marissa was so caught up in her thoughts that she slipped and fell straight into the water with only 30 seconds remaining. She held on to her board, looking at Alex to see if she would tell her what her end of the bet would be.

"So what is it, Alex? Please don't let it be something embarrassing."

Alex simply swam to Marissa's side and helped her onto her board so they were both sitting on Alex's "Punk Princess" board, Alex hadn't said a word.

"Come on, Al, the suspense is killing me here," Marissa said with a smile, "what do I have to do for losing?"

Alex looked into Marissa's eyes… "Come to the concert with me." Alex said in a whisper. Marissa's smile got even bigger.

"On one condition, Al. You get to be my date." Marissa thought that this was a bold move but she didn't want to waste anymore time with friendly Alex, she wanted it to be with girfriendly Alex.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Alex said with a smile.

Marissa leaned in, waiting for Alex to pull away, but when she saw her lick her lips and stare into Marissa's eyes, she knew that it was something that they both wanted. Marissa closed in to Alex's lips placing the most gentle loving kiss that she had ever given to someone in her entire life. They both pulled away smiling, their forheads were touching.

"I was waiting for that to happen," Alex said with a smile.

"Well, let's not let it stop eh?" Marissa said with a smile, as she moved in to Alex, this time she deepened the kiss, making it passionate and intense as she let her tongue slip into Alex' s mouth. Earning a deep moan from Alex, Marissa thought that that was her cue to go a little further, she moved closer to Alex and brought her waist closer to her body. Alex caught on to what Marissa had in mind and brought her hands to rest on either side of Marissa's face. After a few minutes, when oxygen became an issue, they pulled away looking into each other's eyes.

"What do you say about heading back eh?" Alex asked while wanting to spend more time with Marissa without having a chance of anyone being around them.

"I think that's a great idea." Marissa said as she got off Alex's board, not before getting a quick kiss, and heading to her own board to paddle to the shore.

'The beach is officially my favorite place ever, besides Alex's arms.' Marissa said to herself with a smile. Alex caught the look in her eye,

"What'cha thinking about?"

Marissa smiled and turned her head to Alex, " You. Always you."


	11. Chapter 11

Reviews please.

After the girls reached the shore, they decided to head straight to Alex's place to shower, and decide how they were going to spend the rest of the day.

After they showered/got dressed

"So what do you want to do?" Marissa asked Alex as she walked into the living room, Alex was following.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm good." Alex said as she came up behind Marissa and wrapped her arms around her.

"Well, how about shopping?" Marissa said with hope.

"Jeeze, Cooper, something's just never change, eh?" Alex said with a light laugh.

"Well, if there's anything else you'd rather do, then I'm up for it."

"No, shopping sounds great, you're always so cute when you're excited in a store," Alex said as she kissed Marissa on the cheek and they both made their way out of the house and into Alex's jeep.

They had been at the mall for over an hour and it seemed as if Marissa was the only one enjoying herself. Whereas, Alex was tagging along holding all of the bags and boxes, waiting for this superstore that Marissa wanted to take her to.

"Marissa, where is this store? Seriously we've circled the mall like a million times. I've seen the same popcorn vendor guy like seven times already, and he keeps checking you out; it's starting to get on my nerves." Alex said with a serious face.

Marissa stopped walking, "Oh, Miss. Kelly, is someone getting jealous?" Marissa said with a playful smile.

"I'm so not jealous," Alex said looking at Marissa.

"Hmm? I think you are. But there's something that you have to remember when things like this come up." Marissa said as she leaned closer to Alex's ear.

"Umm, what's that?" Alex said, her voice cracking due to the close proximity of Marissa's lips to her ear.

"Because, you're my girl, and there's no one else I would ever want," Marissa finished by looking back into Alex's eyes with a crooked grin. And, feeling extra brave she leaned in and gave Alex a gentle kiss on the lips, and started off towards her destination. Alex just stood there with a stunned look in her face.

Marissa turned around, noticing that she was missing her blonde girlfriend, "Are you coming?"

"Uhh," Alex tried to regain some composure, "yeah, I'm coming," she soon caught up to Marissa and followed her into a very expensive clothing store.

"I think you'll like this place," Marissa said with a smile as she dragged Alex through the store.

"Um, sorry, but I'm not sure about that, these clothes aren't really my style," Alex responded as she picked up a $600 cocktail dress.

"Just wait," Marissa grabbed random articles for her and Alex to try on.

"Um, this isn't really me," Alex said as she looked down at the fur coat that Marissa shoved into her hands, "I'll wait for you, but I'm soo not trying this on."

"I never said that you had to try anything on," Marissa went up to one of the clerks and asked for a dressing room key. She soon signaled Alex to follow her towards the back of the store.

Being a very expensive and prestigious clothing store, there was a lot of privacy for their customers when they decided to try things on. Once Marissa and Alex reached the selection of rooms, Marissa quickly glanced around and grabbed Alex to the closest dressing room. She took the bags, boxes, and fur coat, and threw them onto a nearby chair, and locked the door.

"Um," was all Alex could muster when she reached the inside of the room.

"Shut up," Marissa smiled as she pushed Alex against a nearby wall. Her hands were placed around the blonde's neck as an attempt to deepen the kiss. Alex could only nod as she felt Marissa fragile body pressed up against hers. Her brain started to work before she completely lost every coherent thought, as she threw her arms around Marissa's waist, getting her even closer to her body; if that was even possible. Marissa moaned into Alex's mouth as she felt her tongue on her bottom lip. Alex smiled into the kiss, and soon pulled away from the brunette, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow," Alex said, once she could breathe properly. Marissa just laughed.

"So, do you like the store now?" Marissa asked with a crooked smile.

"It's the best one here," with that Alex flipped Marissa over against the wall, and held her arms above her head; Alex's left hand holding them in place. Her right was tracing small circle on Marissa's slightly exposed stomach. Alex's lips found Marissa's in a heated and desired kiss. Soon Alex moved her mouth from her lips to her tanned neck.

"Oh god, Al," Marissa managed to moan out as she felt the blonde suck her pulse point. Alex's hand started to move under Marissa's shirt, slowly inching upwards.

"Mmm, don't stop," Marissa breathed as she felt Alex's hand getting closer and closer to its destination. Alex's hand was merely inches away when… KNOCK KNOCK.

"Is everything ok in there?" Alex wasn't paying attention, and Marissa couldn't get the words out.

"Excuse me?" the sales person said again, as Marissa heard keys beginning to rustle behind the door. She tried to push Alex off of her but the blonde sucked harder, making the brunette moan with pleasure. The door began to open, when Alex registered what was about to happen, and slipped behind the door. Marissa quickly stepped over to get in front of the door, so the saleslady wouldn't see Alex in there with her.

"Yes," Marissa said, hiding half behind the door.

"I heard some odd noises are you alright Miss. Cooper?"

"Yes, I uh," Marissa began but stopped when she felt a hand slid up the back of her shirt, "I'm not feeling too well, I just got a little dizzy," Marissa said, trying to suppress a moan. Alex's hand was moving under her shirt towards the front.

"OK?" the sales lady gave her an odd look.

"Ok, thanks for the concern, I'm going to get back to the clothes," with that Marissa closed the door and pushed Alex against the wall, letting her tongue explore Alex's mouth, making the blonde moan. Marissa pulled away to look the blonde in the eyes.

"That was too close," Marissa said with a smile.

"oh, you know you love the excitement,"

"Well, it wouldn't have been too bad if your hand was under my shirt," Marissa said as she started to gather their purchases and the clothes Marissa picked out, and headed towards the door. They both stepped out the door, and then out of the store.

"So where are we going now?" Alex asked once the exited the store.

"Um, how about it we go to your place and watch some dvds, I'm getting a little tired," Marissa said with a crooked grin.

"Sounds great, will kissing be involved," Alex said with a blush.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Marissa kissed Alex on her cheek and then on her lips, as they went out to Alex's jeep and to her apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, so here's another chapter and I hope you guys like it. So, please read and review even if you hate it, any comment is cool. But I do prefer the good ones.

At the movie store+

Alex and Marissa were walking through the aisles hand in hand, trying to decide on what movie they should watch.

"So what kind of movie do you want to watch?" Alex said as she looked through the titles.

"Something scary, I feel bold tonight," Marissa said with a smile. Alex looked over at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"Bold eh?"

"Yep, that's what I said." Marissa smiled, and started to turn away until she felt Alex's hand tug at hers to bring her attention back to the blonde. Alex leaned in closely to Marissa's ear,

"Does your newfound boldness only concern the scary movie?"

"I don't know, there might be something else," Marissa replied.

"And what might that be," Alex asked. Marissa moved her head so that she her lips were slightly grazing against Alex's ear causing her to close her eyes.

"If you're a good girl, I'll show you," and with that Marissa smiled and went into another aisle, leaving Alex a little more than slightly turned on. After a few moments had passed, Alex turned around to find Marissa at the counter with their movie. Alex made her way to Marissa at the counter.

"So what did you choose?"

"It's a surprise," Marissa smiled.

"Um, OK,"

They were in Alex's car when Marissa's stomach started to grumble, "Hungry?" Alex asked with a slight giggle.

"Um, maybe," Marissa said with mild embarrassment.

"So I'm a little low on food right now, where would you like to go? Maybe the Crab Shack?"

"Sure," Marissa said with a smile as she leaned her head back on the headrest for the rest of the ride.

Crab Shack, the girls were seated and had just ordered their food. Alex thought that this would be a good time to bring up some questions that she had.

"Do mind if I ask you a question, Marissa?" she asked nervously.

"Sure," she could sense the anxiety in Alex's voice and became somewhat worried as well.

"Why did you break up with Ryan?" she blurted out, knowing that that little statement could have gone a little better.

Marissa frowned realizing that Alex still had issues with Ryan, but then soon smiled when she figured out what she was going to say, "Well, we were together, because it seemed to be comfortable, just to go back into a routine, you know? But then that lasted about a day, and I simply started to waste away being with him knowing that I was using all of my energy trying to convince myself that being with Ryan was the thing to do, but it just turned my world into darkness," Marissa paused and looked up at Alex who simply took her hand in her own silently urging her to go on, " And as much as I wanted to break up with him, I just couldn't I didn't know what to do, everyone around seemed to be normal, and thought that we were meant to be together, until I had had enough. My drinking got even worse and I started to isolate myself for days at time, and started to make myself sick at what I had become. The only peace I would have was when I would pass out from alcohol, or when I…" Marissa trailed off, not knowing if she should continue.

"When you what, Marissa?" Alex gently asked.

Marissa looked up with tears in her eyes. She looked straight through to those ocean blue eyes and said, "When I thought about you. The only nights that I would be able to fall asleep were when I dreamt about you. The only way that I could bare to kiss Ryan was when I closed my eyes and pretended that they were your lips pressed against mine, and that when my cell rang it was you calling to say that you love me, not him looking for me whenever he wanted. Then I couldn't take the pretending anymore, we got into a huge fight because of this and then I told him everything. I told him that I didn't love him and that I wasn't over you, and that I would never be over you," Marissa said the last line while looking directly into Alex's eyes.

Alex suddenly took her hand out of Marissa's grasp, making Marissa hold a face of disappointment at the loss of contact. She raised herself out of the booth and went straight over to Marissa's side and pulled her into a comforting and loving hug. Marissa smiled at the gesture and buried her head in Alex's shoulder inhaling the scent of her shampoo. After a minute Alex released Marissa and gazed into her eyes, "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that pain. But maybe I can help take it away," Alex tucked a stray strand of the brunette's hair behind her ear and gently cupped her chin and started to lean in then stopped, "Is this ok? I mean I bet there are people here who you know, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Alex said as her voice started to crack.

Marissa smiled, 'She still thinks that I can't be public, and is willing to sacrifice her feelings for my comfort. I'm never letting her go. Ever.' She looked to Alex's confused filled eyes and leaned in capturing the blonde's lips in a kiss that started out lovingly, but soon escalated to both of their tongues competing for dominance. Alex let out a silent moan that only Marissa could hear. Marissa pulled away in need of oxygen. She laughed as she saw the look on Alex's face; she had her eyes still closed and her mouth was slightly open, until she realized that Marissa was sort of laughing.

"Good kiss, babe?" Marissa asked when Alex finally opened her eyes.

"Uh, huh. You didn't mind that people, uh, saw us," Alex asked.

"No, I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want to and wherever I want to, if that's ok with you,"

"That's perfect," Alex smiled and started to move out of the booth so that she could be facing Marissa.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Marissa said as she placed her hand on Alex's thigh keeping her in place.

"Nowhere," she replied as she scooted closer to the brunette's body.

"Good, because I want you to stay forever," Marissa said as she noticed their food coming. They ate in a comfortable silence with a few breaks for conversation.

After paying for the meal the girls decided to take a walk on the beach. The only light that present was the reflection of the stars on the waves as they slowly collapsed at the beach's shore. They walked hand in hand while stealing glances at each other, "Do you want to sit?" Alex asked when they stopped walking.

"Sure," the girls got settled on the warmth sand and simply looked out to see until Alex broke the silence.

"I really want to do something right now,"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Kiss you," Alex said as she turned her body to face Marissa's.

"I'm not stopping you," Marissa said when Alex's lips captured hers, this kiss wasn't as soft as the one in the Crab Shack but still held the same amount of intensity. Both girls pulled away in order to let their lungs work.

"Wow, I miss kissing you like th..." Alex started but was soon interrupted when she felt Marissa's lips crashing down on her own. She put her hands on each side of the girl's face deepening the kiss with her tongue. Marissa moaned and became bolder as she gently pushed the other girl onto her back on the sand and crept above the blonde's body. Their kisses were becoming feverish; they were kissing as if their lives depended on it. Alex kept her hold on Marissa's neck as she tangled her hands in her hair. Marissa's hand began to slowly move under Alex's Bright Eyes tank top waiting for the other girl to back away, but she didn't. Alex felt Marissa's hand inch up under her shirt and felt her mind spin. Her breathing quickened as she lost all coherent thoughts. Marissa's hand crept above Alex's pink bra and slowly began to massage what was underneath. Alex moaned at the contact and tried to pull Marissa even closer to her body; a piece of paper wouldn't be able to get between the making out girls. Marissa smiled when she heard the blonde moan, knowing that she was defiantly turning Alex on.

Marissa pulled away but stayed in the same position, "Is this okay?" she asked as her hand was still on Alex's breast.

"Ahhhhh," all Alex could do was moan in response. Marissa smiled and moved her other hand farther down Alex's body playing with the jeans' button, but not fully undoing it.

"Is this okay?" she asked, hoping that she wasn't overstepping any boundaries, they had just gotten back together but she couldn't control herself.

"Oh God yes," Alex moaned out. Marissa moved down to Alex's neck sucking it lightly then harder as she marked her, "Oh god riss," Alex moaned out as her eyes were closed. It seemed as if the only responses Marissa was receiving were in the form of a moan; she was becoming very turned on seeing Alex like this. She paid more attention to her hand which was at the top of Alex's jeans. As she slowly started to unbutton them and move the zipper her phone rang; stopping her completely. She slid back up Alex's body and gave her a chaste kiss and started to move beside Alex so that she could answer her phone. "Ignore it," Alex said.

"I can't, I'll be quick. I promise," she smiled at how flustered Alex was, and soon reached to her purse grabbing the phone from its restraints, "Hello?"

"Marissa! Where the hell have you been? Seriously you've been totally M.I.A. since the Bait Shop are you ok? Did you get kidnapped? I'm soo gonna kick some ass!" Summer yelled into the phone.

"Hello to you to Sum. I'm fine, not kidnapped," she looked over at Alex when she heard the girl giggle.

"Okay so where are you, I got a voice mail from Alex saying you were okay, but now what? What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine, when I fell Alex took me to the hospital and waited for me all night," she smiled when she thought of how concerned Alex had been that night.

"Good, I knew I could trust her, but where have you been since then? I mean that was a couple of days ago,"

"Yeah well when we left we just went to her place and uh.." Alex moved over Marissa pushing the girl to the ground and started to suck on her neck.

"And what? OMG you guys had sex didn't you? OMG this is like seriously intense!" Summer yelled on the phone, while Marissa was trying to suppress her moans as Alex continued to suck on her neck and had her hand moving north of Marissa's top.

"No, no we didn't do that. We just hung out and watched a movie, then went surfing the next day. You know stuff like that," Marissa tried swatting Alex's hand away.

"Ok, so you're okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine, so I guess I'll uhhhhhhh," Alex's hand reached Marissa's left breast as her kisses moved to the girl's stomach.

"OMG are you two doing it while I'm on the phone! I'm happy that you're back together, but ew not while I'm present please!" Summer whined.

"No, but I got to go, bye Sum," Marissa closed her phone and grabbed Alex's head pulling her into a passionate kiss, "Ok, so not cool to be doing that whilst I talk on the phone," she said with a smile.

"Oh, you know you love it," Alex said with a grin.

"Definitely, but maybe we should continue this at your place instead outside on the beach eh?"

"I totally agree," Alex stood up brushing the sand off of her clothes and lending Marissa a hand to get out of the little mould that their bodies had made in the sand. They walked to Alex's jeep, both were becoming nervous and excited at the same time. 'If the beach was just the beginning I can't wait until later," they both thought to themselves as Alex drove to her apartment holding Marissa's hand while she drove, 'Yeah definitely can't wait.'


	13. Chapter 13

Hey People who actually read this. Please review. I'm getting like nothing here except for a few here and there. So PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you enjoy.

Both girls entered Alex's apartment after their little make-out session on the beach with Marissa holding the unknown movie.

"So what did you rent Riss?" Alex asked, "I mean you wouldn't even let me see it at the store, it's not some cheesy ass chick-flick is it?" she asked with a frown.

"Nope, defiantly not a chick-flick," Marissa smiled as she moved across the room to sit on the couch still hiding the movie behind her back, " you'll like it I swear."

"Well what is it? Don't keep me stuck in suspense." She said as she made her way towards the lanky brunette on the couch, situating herself quite close to her to be exact.

"Let's just say that the tables have sort of turned with our movie choices."

"What? That doesn't even make any sense." Alex said with a frown.

"You'll find out, then it will."

"Oh ok, so in the meantime can I do this?" Alex moved in towards Marissa stopping right before she touched her lips as they were millimeters apart. Marissa's eyes became heavy lidded and she lost her concentration, forgetting what they had been talking about only moments ago.

"Uh huh," Marissa said as she started to lean forward capturing Alex's lips with her own. The kiss was quickly deepened when Alex brought her left hand up to bring Marissa's face closer to hers, "mmmm." Marissa moaned into Alex's mouth as Alex started to smile under the kiss knowing that her plan was working. She sneaked her right arm around Marissa grabbing the movie and running off to the bedroom and jumping onto the bed. Marissa still sat on the couch stunned and trying to catch her breath, "what?" she quickly got up and went to find Alex who was, for some reason, standing on the bed.

"Um Marissa?" Alex asked as she saw the girl enter her room, "wh..why.. did you pick this movie?"

" 'cause I thought that you could be the scared one, not me, for once." She responded.

"Oh. But IT I mean, like it has cl… clowns. And I heard they're like scary and um.. clowns?" Alex asked as she looked at the movie case trying to hide her fear in her bad ass voice.

"Aw, is someone chicken?" Marissa asked as she sat on the bed looking up at Alex, "is the big bad Alex Kelly scared of some circus clowns?" Marissa said in a teasing voice.

"What? No! I'm so not scared, I can watch this like all the time, I love clowns; therefore we don't need to prove anything here, right?" Alex said as she looked down at Marissa.

"Hmm?" Marissa pretended to think for a moment.

"What are you thi-" Alex was caught off guard when Marissa pulled her legs from under her, causing the blonde to fall back on the bed, as Marissa crawled above her; hovering over her body.

"Uhh, ouch, that kind of hurt." Alex said as she noticed what Marissa was doing.

"Oh well maybe I can fix that, where does it hurt Lex?"

Alex smiled at the forgotten nickname, "Right here." She said pointing to her lips.

"Let's see if I can fix that eh?" Marissa moved forward so that her lips were tightly pressed against Alex's in a heated and demanding kiss. Alex instinctively took hold of Marissa's waist pressing her body into her own. Alex soon broke the kiss when oxygen became an issue.

"So why do you always get to be on top?" Marissa simply looked at the blonde with a confused face as she felt her body flip over so that Alex was on top and attacking her neck with feverish kisses. Marissa brought her hands up to Alex's head, tangling them in her blonde locks. She gasp as she felt her slightly bit her neck but then soothingly suck the same spot.

"You know I'm totally going to have a hickey thanks to you." Marissa let out as Alex continued her ministrations.

"Oh you know you love it," Alex stopped and looked down at Marissa's face as she brought her hand up to caress the girl's cheek, "God, you're so beautiful Riss." She leaned down and placed a sweet kiss full of love and care on the other girl's lips.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, Lex," Marissa stated as brought her girlfriend's lips down to her own, "By the way, because I always win." Alex looked confused until she felt Marissa grab them and turn them over so that she was on top again.

"Oh, haha." Alex laughed when she felt Marissa's body against hers again.

"You know what I think Ms. Kelly?" Marissa said as she had both of her hands of each side of Alex's waist slowly pulling up her t-shirt- inch by inch.

"Oh, what's that?" Alex said as she started to get turned on with the proximity of Marissa's body.

"Oh, just that we should start the movie." Marissa smiled her crooked smile, got off the bed, and put the DVD into the player located under the t.v. at the foot of Alex's bed; not forgetting to turn the lights off, of course.

"Ah, you're such a tease." Alex laughed as she watched Marissa put the movie in. She propped herself onto the bed into a sitting position.

"Ready." Marissa asked as she joined Alex on the bed; snuggling as close as possible to the blonde.

"Yep, so not scared here, I still don't think there's any reason why we should be doing this, I mean it's like not scary at all." Alex babbled as she tried to subtly convince Marissa that she wasn't afraid and really didn't want to watch the movie.

"We'll see."

+Half an hour later+

"OK, I'm not scared, that clown did not just jump out of nowhere." Alex said as she tightly shut her eyes, trying her best to prove that she wasn't afraid on anything.

"Oh come on, it's so not scary." Marissa said trying to get Alex to admit that she was terrified out of her mind.

"Nope, see I am watching it," Alex opened her eyes for a minute and then quickly shut them when another clown appeared on the screen.

"Hey, I have an idea that might not make you so scared." Marissa said as she started to shift her body.

"Oh, ok."

Marissa sat upright holding her arms open for Alex to use her as a pillow, "Come here baby." She said in almost a whisper.

"mmmk." Alex said as she put her right arm around Marissa's waist. Her left leg was placed in between Marissa's, and her head was resting on her chest. She sighed with complete contempt as Marissa's right hand played with Alex's hair; her left arm was draped around the blonde's body holding her close. Alex looked up at Marissa with a smile as she turned her gaze back to the t.v. only to have a gruesome scene throw itself in front of her, making her bury her head into Marissa's chest and grabbing on to the fragile body for dear life.

'I like this side of Alex, finally I can feel somewhat needed as a kind of protection for the girl. This is definitely a cute side of my beautiful badass.' Her thoughts were cut short when she felt the blonde hold her closer.

Marissa soothingly rubbed Alex's back and whispered, "It's ok baby, I've got you. It's ok, I won't ever let you go."

Alex smiled at the comment, and soon fell asleep; due to her lack of interest in the movie. Marissa soon followed suit, staying in the position that they had started in when the movie began. Both drifting off to dream about each other.

ANY GOOD? REVIEWS PLEASE!


	14. Chapter 14

Wow this chapter is like crazy long- hope it's not too boring! Thanx for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

The girls walked hand in hand to The Bait Shop as they cut across the parking lot and beside the pier. Alex was walking in a straight path towards the entrance whereas Marissa's eyes were wandering all over Alex's body and slightly directed towards the pier. Alex suddenly felt a hand tugging her in the opposite direction.

"Marissa, the Bait Shop is this way."

"Yes, and the pier is this way."

Marissa guided Alex over to one of the pier's railing, walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, and rested her chin on Alex's shoulder.

"You know after what happened, I would always come here and watch the waves at night, hoping for some reason, you would come to me and it would have been just a dream." Alex's voice started to crack, and Marissa simply held her closer, urging her to go on.

"I mean, my heart broke when you left, I just, I-I thought that I lost myself and just the sounds of the waves would remind me of all the good times that we had had and I don't know I just thought that this place kind of let me get away with out actually leaving, you know? Ah, I sound really dumb, I'm sorry." Alex turned her head away, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Hey, look at me okay?" Marissa brought her hand up to bring Alex's face towards her, "I know exactly what you mean, and you don't sound dumb, I'm just so sorry for everything I put you through, and I know that this time-" Alex smiled at Marissa's words and quickly turned around capturing the taller girl's lips with her own. Marissa moved her hands up to Alex's neck and hair, deepening the kiss. They soon pulled away as oxygen became an issue.

"So you ready to head inside?" Alex asked.

Marissa simply smiled, took Alex's hand and lead them back to The Bait Shop.

The Bait Shop+

"Wow, this place is packed tonight!" Marissa shouted to Alex over the crowd.

"Yeah, there's like this set of indie groups that perform together and I guess they had heard some hype about the club, so decided to make a visit." Alex responded.

"Sweet! I love indie music, so who are the bands that are playing?"

"Well, we've got Death Cab for Cutie, Broken Social Scene, Stars, and then the best guy ever, Matthew Good Band."

"Shhh. The show's starting." Marissa said as the lights began to dim. Alex grinned at the girl's excitement. The airy piano of "What Sarah Said" was heard and what soon followed was the constant rhythm of the drums behind Ben Gibbard who started his sweetly sick song that hit a chord in Alex's mind.

_**And it came to me then, that every plan**_

_**Is a tiny prayer to father time**_

_**As I stared at my shoes in the ICU**_

_**That reeked of piss and 409**_

_**And I rationed my breaths as I said to myself**_

_**That I had already taken too much today**_

_**As each descending peak on the LCD**_

_**Took you a little farther away from me**_

_**Away from me**_

Alex started to remember that day in the hospital, the night that she thought she was going to loose Marissa. Marissa felt her tense up, and decided to put her arm around Alex's waist; she smiled at the contact.

**_Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines  
In a place where we only say goodbye  
It stung like a violent wind that our memories depend  
On a faulty camera in our minds  
And I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose  
Than to have never lain beside at all  
And I looked around at all the eyes on the ground  
As the TV entertained itself  
_**

Marissa looked back over at Alex, stunned that the girl was so consumed in her thoughts of losing the lanky brunette. Thinking that she was so afraid was because she loved her so much, but has so far failed to mention her feelings. Marissa simply held on to Alex tighter as the song began to wind down.

**_  
˜Cause there's no comfort in the waiting room  
Just nervous pacers bracing for bad news  
And then the nurse comes around and everyone lift their heads  
But I'm thinking of what Sarah said  
That love is watching someone die_**

So who's gonna watch you die?

"Hey, are alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good, just remembering some not so good stuff." Alex said as she shut her eyes trying to rid herself of the horrible thoughts that were running through her head.

"Hey, it's alright, as I said before, I'm not leaving. Don't worry, I'll always be here." Marissa said with a smile, as she brought Alex's lips to her own in a sweet kiss.

"OMG COOP!" they were pulled out of their little moment as Summer came running up behind Marissa, with Seth in tow.

"Hey Sum."

"OMFG, you never called me back, I really need to talk to you! Cohen keep Alex company." Summer ordered Seth to stand by the blonde.

"Ok. Hey Alex long time no see, eh? You miss me? I bet you spent all your days thinking about me, missing this hot bod!" Seth twirled around trying to show off his "hot bod" until he knocked into a very large water polo player.

"Sorry,"he squeeked and moved behind Alex making her his human shield.

"Loser," he said and made his way back into the crowd.

"So it's nice to see that you haven't changed too much. And sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't really miss your "hot bod," Seth." Alex said with a laugh, "but I did miss hanging out with you guys." She said with sincerity that Seth picked up on.

"I missed you too," He said with (platonic) emotion in his voice, but soon tried to change the sad mood, "So I hear that miss cosmo-girl and my badass Kelly are getting it on? Do I hear correctly?" Seth said with a huge grin supporting his face, and many dirty thoughts running through his mind.

"Well, we are back together if that's what you meant, and no we haven't been,"

"Getting it on, Summer, geeze we've only been together for a few days." Marissa stared at her friend's new found interest in her girlfriend.

"Oh, whatever Coop, you're like glowing, I think you're doing it and simply not telling me, not that I want the details, but being a part of your life would be a plus." Summer said in all serious.

"Sum, if I'm 'glowing' it's because I'm so happy."

"Ahh, Coop, are you drunk? 'Cause you look a little spacey."

"No, actually I haven't had anything to drink since I met up with Alex the other day. I haven't needed to Sum, she makes me soo happy. I can't believe I ever gave her up."

"Aww Coop I'm soo happy for you! But what about your mom and school, like I know we had the week off but that ends in a few days, and I bet your mom will want to know where her only daughter has gone."

"Yeah mom and Caleb are out in Europe or something, and don't get back for a few weeks, so I was hoping that Alex would stay at my place, seeing as she's never really been there. And school, we'll know I have a reason to go."

"Seriously, that's great but what about Ryan? He's been all broody and hanging with that Annie chick, she's slutty." Summer made a hardcore "ewww" face.

" Haha, like I care what he's doing, he insulted the hell out of Alex, and I could care less about his slutty activities."

"Cool, but I got to go, Cohen said he'd take me out after Death Cab played and seeing as Broken Social Scene is almost done I can get away from this Indie hell, no offense."

"None taken, have a good night Sum." Marissa said as she started to walk away.

"Yeah I will, but don't do anything I,"

"Wouldn't do," Seth finished as he said Marissa come up behind the girl and wrap her arms around her waist from behind and then looked up at Seth.

"Seth, Summer's ready to go, she's waiting for you at the doors."

"Ok, ladies, I'll see you later. If there are video tapes or pictures that you too would like to loan me to make copies I would do it free of charge or-"

"Bye Seth." They said in unison.

"But I wasn't done."

"Yes, you are, bye Seth." Alex said as she gently pushed him in the way of the doors.

"He's so tragic." Marissa said.

"Definitely."

"Sweet, Stars are up, let's go!" Marissa maneuvered their bodies to look towards the stage as she kept her grip from behind the shorter girl. They started off with a bang. The guitars and drums in complete beat for a moment, then the guitars left as the singer, bassist, and drummer started off the first verse of "Reunion."

_**In the year of my decline  
Sucking freezies in the rain  
Driving twisted in the suburbs  
And then driving back again  
Seventeen and half alive  
Headlights illuminate the school  
Inhale the powder from the science class, yeah nearly dying felt so cool  
Your face is all that hasnt changed  
Youre reassembled just like me  
But when i reach to touch your hand  
You stroke mine gently  
**_

Both girls started to smile at the lyrics and couldn't believe how true they really were to them.

_**  
All i want is one more chance to be young and wild and free  
All i want is one more chance to show you,  
You were right for me  
You were right for me**_

Im back in gym and its the same  
As my name tag floats away  
I had 6 too many drinks last night yes  
And thats why i made you stay  
Plus i always wanted you  
You liked to rock it in your car  
You said you didnt understand me  
Because i always tried to see too far  
Well Tainted Love's too fast to dance to  
So lets leave them all behind  
They hated us with everything they had  
And we hated them in kind

All i want is one more chance  
To be young and wild and free  
All i want is one more chance to show you,  
You were right for me  
Reunion, reunion..reunion, reunion...

Marissa spun Alex around and kissed with as much passion that she could muster in one breath as Alex kissed her back tangling her hands in the brunette's hair. They briefly parted but soon connected their lips again in the demanding kiss that had people around them jealous of their relationship.

"uh."

"Yeah, I think we should pick up their cd, they're pretty good, not nearly as good as that kiss, but you catch my drift," Marissa said as Alex just stared at her blankly and slightly chucked to herself, "So who's up next?"

"Matt Good."

"I'm so excited. Hey, I just wanted to thank-you for taking me out to this concert. I mean Summer's not so much of a music person and as much as I love hanging out with Seth he tends to get a little crazy around the indie rock." She ended laughing.

"I couldn't think of any one else I'd rather come here with." Alex smiled as placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and then on her lips. They were soon interrupted by the next set. The deep sounds of Good's acoustic guitar filled the stage as the audience went quite. Some couples were slowly swaying to the music, others simply stood there in awe; this is what he sang,

_**The red, red lips **_

_**Of some secret solution of central intelligence agency**_

_**There's a mile longer than peace**_

_**She's naked on the phone, **_

_**Watching them back **_

_**No eyes just their stupid grins**_

**_A long to be liberal mannequins _**

_**And in their tiny room**_

_**They eat Chinese food and don't call their wives**_

_**Cause the girl in the window is pressing her breasts up against the window pane, **_

_**And the guy that they're after on the floor below them is**_

_**Cutting cocaine higher than the building**_

_**A one way trip**_

_**Who ever thought she'd miss the ins and outs of oxygen **_

_**The darker side of the biggest god damned rife you've ever been on**_

_**Her mother love that show**_

_**Even thought she never gets the answers right**_

_**It's easier to play alone sometimes more than being wrong**_

**_I found her in her room_**

_**Wearing a pink bunny suit **_

_**Sour cherry lipstick hanging from the closet door**_

**_Her eyes were wide maybe to despise_**

**_Maybe to look into your _**

**_Headlight, morning glow_**

"Wow, I forgot his stuff was so intense. I mean it's really good, but not as like indie as the other bands, more like alternative." Marissa turned to Alex.

"Yeah I totally know what you mean, but I heard that he's going to sing "Running for Home" it's one of my favorite songs. Oh sweet here he goes."

_**Hey beam things into your head**_

_**The ghost of your pleasure in contempt**_

**_When we were liars things were seamless_**

_**When we were wired the world was like a secret**_

_**I close my eyes now and I scream**_

**_I turn the light on and there's nothing redeeming_**

_**I saw your face before it changed**_

**_The gun it makes you look nicer in a bad way_**

_**So low for how high?**_

_**It's too late tonight**_

**_And I'm sure , you're right_**

_**So low for how high?**_

**_And after this there's just the circus_**

**_Every morning your carnie heart stops working_**

_**It gets tight in there sometimes **_

_**Looks for those defects **_

**_Talking like it's a reflex_**

_**I close my mouth and I scream**_

**_I open the door and there's nothing there redeeming_**

_**I saw you face before in rough**_

_**You should wait around awhile 'cause your bodies bound to turn up**_

_**So low for how high?"**_

_**It's too late tonight**_

_**And I'm sure you're right**_

_**So low for how high?**_

_**So low for how high?**_

after the concert+

Alex and Marissa were right by Alex's jeep.

"Hey Marissa, maybe you should grab your car. It has been here for awhile."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about it. Actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

"OK, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering, well. Uh.. since we've been at your place and I've been eating your food and sleeping in your bed, I was wondering if you wantedtostayatmyplaceforawhile?"

"Sorry, you have to speak a little slower for that last part."

"Oh um. I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my place for a while? My mom and Caleb are gone for a few weeks, and you've only been there a couple of times. You don't have I-I was just wondering." Marissa was staring at the ground.

"I'd love too." Marissa smiled and pulled Alex into a tight hug.

"Cool. We're gonna have soooo much fun, I'll see you at my place in a bit?"

"Yeah sure, but first I get to walk you to your car." Alex said as she extended her hand.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

As the girls made their way to Marissa's red mustang they noticed a note clipped to the windshield. Marissa opened it and the word DYKE was written all over it. She tried to hide it from Alex's view knowing that she would recognize the hand writing.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing," she started to get her keys out of her purse when Alex grabbed the paper from her grasp, "Alex no."

"WTF! Who would write this! I'm soo gonna kick some ass!" Alex was getting almost red with anger. She felt Marissa's hand stroking her arm trying to calm her down.

"Lex, calm down, it's fine I don't care what they say; as long as we're together if fine." She luckily calmed the shorter girl down. After a few more words they both went to the direction of their cars.

+AT Marissa's House+

Alex got there a few minutes after Marissa and was standing on the doorstep after ringing the doorbell.

"Hi, I don't know when you wa-" Alex was cut short when Marissa pulled her in to the house and threw her against the door attacking her lips as her hands explore the blonde's body.

"Uh, are you sure?" Alex said as she was hardly containing herself.

"Positive, but first we have to talk about something." Marissa said as she led Alex up to her room and closed the door.

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey people who read this still! Here's another chapter. It's short, but umm yeah just read and find out what happens. REVIEW PLEASE!

Marissa led Alex to her room and closed the door. They were both sitting on Marissa's bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Alex asked a little confused about the situation.

"Um, well I guess I wanted to tell you that I… I…" Marissa suddenly found her bed sheets very interesting.

"You what? Marissa, it's ok, you can tell me anything." Alex said as she placed a reassuring hand on Marissa's shoulder.

"Alex, I should have told you sooner, but I…I'm in love with you. I've always been, ever since we first met, I couldn't think of anyone else that I could love more than you," Alex didn't respond to Marissa's declaration, so Marissa simply starred at the ground, wishing she could go back to the way things were a few moments ago, "Look Alex, you don't have to say anything, I understand you d-" Marissa was cut short when she felt Alex's hand move from her shoulder and onto her cheek making the brunette lift her chin to look at the blonde.

"I feel the same way, but I didn't want to tell you, because I thought that you would get scared and run away. I love you Marissa Cooper, and I always will."

"I love you too Alexandra Kelly, and I'll never stop," both girls were beginning to cry as their newfound display of emotion.

After a few minutes, Marissa composed herself and brought Alex in for the most loving kiss that she had ever given. However, it soon escalated to become one of the most intense, desired filled embraces that they had ever experienced in their lives. If it hadn't been their lack of oxygen the girls would have never stopped, but that damn breathing thing was tugging at the length of their kisses.

"Wow. That was wow," Alex said as she started to regulate her breathing again.

"Yeah, let's not stop eh?" Alex got up from the bed and started to walk across the room, "Hey, where are you going?" Alex turned off the lights and locked Marissa's bedroom door.

"Just making this a little more….private."

Marissa could make out the blonde's figure through the moonlight that peered through her balcony doors. She slowly walked to Marissa's bed and sat across from the brunette. Marissa looked at Alex's semi-illuminated face, the shadows were making her look like a dream. Marissa studied the blonde's face and soon found her eyes locking with Alex's. They were both beginning to get lost in each other, until Marissa 'made her move.'

She brought her hand up to Alex's cheek and guided her towards Marissa's face. Alex leaned forward and captured Marissa's lips with her own while guiding her onto her back to the head of the bed. Alex laid her body onto Marissa's as they continued to kiss. Marissa moved her hands to Alex's back while Alex's rested on Marissa's face. Alex soon felt Marissa's hands tug at her t-shirt trying to pull it from her body. She took her lips away from Marissa's for what seemed to be only a breath, lifted her arms, and had her shirt thrown to the other side of the room. Alex stopped as she felt Marissa's hands try to unclasp her bra.

"Are you sure? I mean we can wait if you want."

"You know what?" Marissa flipped them over so she was on top and got rid of her shirt in the process, "I think I'm more then ready."

"Come here, you." Alex pulled Marissa down to her and into a deep kiss. The details that follow their little 'night of passion' can be conjured up in your imagination, because I'm sooo not writing that. LOL.

I know this was short. But please review. I think I'm going to end this soon and make a crazy AU. What do you guys think?


	16. Chapter 16

The Next Morning

Marissa woke up with blonde hair in her face, she looked down and saw Alex's head snuggled in the crock of her next. Her right leg was tangled up with Marissa's as her right arm was wrapped securely around the brunette. Marissa brought her hand up and started to play with Alex's hair. 'I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you back in my life. I love you Alex Kelly.' Marissa continued to stroke Alex's hair.

"Mmm, I love you too." Alex said without opening her eyes and tightening her grasp on Marissa. Marissa smiled at how cute Alex looked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Last night was…. Wow."

"So I was good huh?" Alex said with a cocky grin.

"Amazing would be a better word."

"oh yeah I knew it, you can't get enough of my lovin'" Alex said with a chuckle.

"haha, so how was I?"

"well let's just say that I have never felt like that before." Alex said as she started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Marissa said as she say Alex moving around the bed.

"Oh I just have an idea." Alex moved over Marissa pinning her arms around her head and started to slowly kiss and suck down Marissa's neck.

"Mmm. I've always liked the way you think." Marissa said as she closed her eyes.

"Hey Marissa?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think we'll be okay?"

Marissa looked straight into Alex's blue eyes, "I think that…we were meant to be, and that as long as we love each other that we'll always be ok."

"OMG that was soo corny," Marissa blushed, "But I also think you're right."

"I will always love you Alex."

"I'll love you forever Marissa." Alex and Marissa smiled at each other. Alex bent down and gave Marissa a loving kiss, which soon escalated to a passionate and increasingly desired kiss. At that moment both girls knew that where they were is exactly where they wanted to be for the rest of their lives; little did they know that their dreams would come true.

k. that's it. I'm done. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
